On Your Wedding Day
by CloroxTeaParty
Summary: Sam walked down the aisle with flowers in hand. The brown eyes that waited for her, shined like she was the only girl in the room


**Hey guys, this is just me having a little fun in the SG-1 fandom. [:**

Sam walked down the aisle with flowers in hand. The brown eyes that waited for her, shined like she was the only girl in the room. She was finally happy, her dreams finally came true. Samantha Carter was finally going to have her happily ever after. She smiled widely and tried to stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. One step at a time, she told herself, trying to keep herself from tripping. Sam glanced at some of the people sitting in the pews. All of the people from the SGC were standing and smiling at her. Those people were her family. Once at the alter she took her place across from the big brown eyes. His hands reached out and took hers in a firm, but loving grasp.

The minister smiled at the couple and began to speak. "We have come together in the presence of God and these witnesses to join you, Samantha Carter, and you, Pete Shanahan, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy."

* * *

Jack stood there; with as fake as a smile he could wear on his face without it actually turning into a scowl. He knew that Sam was making a huge mistake by marrying Pete. Jack knew he couldn't say anything though. There were regulations that stopped him from confessing any feelings that he had grown to feel for her. The way Sam's blue eyes shined for Pete made him sick. Everyone in the pew with Jack knew that she was marrying the wrong man. It was too late to change things now. If she wanted to be with him, he would have retired that very moment for her. His feelings for her knew no limits and he wanted to be able to show her just how her felt. Too little, too late Jack, he thought to himself.

"You still have a chance to stop this Jack. You can still tell her how you feel." Daniel whispered to him, never taking his eyes off of Sam either. Daniel had a point, but he would never do that to her. Jack knew she couldn't have a functional relationship with a man his age, with someone as broken and run down as he is. "I can't Daniel. She finally has someone who makes her happy, who am I to get in the way?" Daniel let out a quiet sigh and looked at Jack. "Listen. I know you are a stubborn as a deaf mule, but you have to say something. If you don't I will." Hammond said to him, from the pew in front of him. "Would you people stop plotting what should happen? You all know we can't be together. Now drop it, I am done hearing about it."

The minister's words rang out like a drum being hit. "Into this holy union Bride and Groom now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace." Teal'c looked to O'Neill and pushed him hoping he would say something.

* * *

"Into this holy union Bride and Groom now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace." The minister said, looking to the guests. It was quiet and just as soon as the man was going to speak again, a voice rang out through the church. "Wait!" It was Jack, and she suddenly felt dizzy. She wasn't sure if it was the top of the dress being too tight or if it was her commanding officer's words ringing in her ear. She looked to Pete, the surprise was clearer on his face than his nose.

Jack stepped from the pew and stood instead in the aisle. His face was lined with worry and pain and Sam just couldn't bring herself to look at him. They could not be together, they both knew that. What she didn't understand was why he was trying to stop it. She so badly wanted to be with him. It was the General who flashed through her mind when she was in danger off world and she felt like she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Carter. Colonel." Jack said, finally breaking the silence, "Sam, I know I shouldn't be doing this at your wedding. You have finally found someone who thinks the sunshine's out your butt and I have no right to interrupt it. But I had people telling me that I should just tell you how I feel again, telling me to just put it out on the table so you know. Sam, I love you. I have since you walked in to the debriefing room and told me how it is. I admire your ability to stand up to me and tell me when I am acting like an ass. You keep me in my place and you don't even realize it. There has been so many times that I thought you died or that I thought you weren't coming back to me. I was so scared and upset that I snapped at every single person trying to tell me that you were going to be o.k. It was something that I knew I wouldn't be able to believe until I saw you come back. The thing is I know you wouldn't be able to love someone like me. I am just an old man with bad knees who is far too stubborn for his own good. I am sorry for interrupting your wedding. But I will be going now. Congratulations on everything and best wishes in life. And no matter how this turns out Carter, I will always be there to watch your six." Jack exhaled and headed towards the church double doors, pushing them open, and leaving.

Sam finally let out the breath she had been holding in since her commanding officer started to speak. She looked from Pete to the pews, back to Pete again. The minister stood there patiently and waited for her next move. "Pete, I, I can't marry you. I am so sorry." Pete let out a defeated sigh. "I can't make you marry me. If you love him, then as much as it does pain me, I understand." Sam turned to the people in the pews. "I am sorry, everyone. I really am. They say that everyone deserves to be with that person that they can't live without and the man I can't life without just walked out those doors. I can't take the chance that he won't be there." Sam turned to Janet, who was her maid-of-honor. "Go!" she said in a hushed tone. She glanced at the other two members of SG-1, they smiled at her and Teal'c nodded his approval.

* * *

Jack sat in his truck; he knew he made a fool of himself. The grip on steering wheel turned his knuckles white. He wasn't sure why he was still sitting there. Sam's feelings didn't match his anymore and he was sure of it. You're an idiot, he thought to himself grabbing the keys from his pocket. Just as he was going to start the engine, he saw Carter bust out the church doors, looking all over the place. Jack tossed his keys on the passenger seat and got out of the vehicle. "Carter!" he called, grabbing her attention. Carter saw him and a smile plastered itself across her face. "Sir, I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it out here before you left." She said, closing the distance between them. "I almost left. I was sure that you were going to marry the police officer." He said, taking her face in his hands. "Pete is a wonderful guy sir, but he isn't you." Sam grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by hooting and hollering of the members of SGC. "What are we going to do, sir?" Jack frowned a little and looked to General Hammond. "Sir, I would like to retire again. But this time it will be permanent." Everyone looked at Jack as if he three heads. "I can't allow you to do that Jack. I will talk to the President. I feel like you two have done enough for him in the last 7 years that he might be able to make a small exception."

Sam watched as Pete walked out the church doors and she walked up to him. "Pete, I am so sorry." He just looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I really don't know why I am so surprised Sam. Anyone with a set of eyes could see that you two are crazy about each other. Don't let the military ruin this for you. You deserve happiness." Pete leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I wish you both the best." With that, Pete loosened his tie and walked to his SUV.

* * *

Jack stood in front of the enormous Stargate behind him. He knew that there would be no better place to marry Sam than in front of the thing that brought them together in the first place. General Hammond walked her up the platform and gave her away to Jack. The way the light danced off her joyful blue eyes made him fall in love with her again. "What are you smiling at?" She asked, punching his arm playfully. "This is a very serious moment Colonel; I think you should stop goofing off." He teased her, taking his hand in hers. "Sir, how did I not know that Walter was a minister?" Sam asked, watching Walter organize the papers in front of him. "Same way I didn't know his name wasn't Walter, Colonel."

Walter looked around the room and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Colonel Samantha Carter and General Jack O'Neill. Today is the day that they will formally and publicly make their promises to one another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made, and will continue to be made over and over again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy. Colonel Samantha Carter and General Jack O'Neill may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in your home so that all which you share now deepen and grow through the years, leading you through a lifetime of happiness."

Jack smiled at her widely; never in a million years in a million different ways did he ever believe that he would be getting married to his 2nd in command. Once the ceremony was over, Jack took his place in kissing the bride. "I have always loved you and I always will." He whispered into her ear. Sam smiled wider than she ever imagined. "I never thought this day would happen, Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You and the rest of SG-1 have to go get geared up for your off world mission. When you come back, you will be mine for one week straight." Sam nodded and headed for doors. "Oh and there is one more thing, Carter." Sam turned around to look at him, "It's _'I never thought this day would happen'_ Sir."


End file.
